


【润旭】最好24

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭】最好24

旭凤脑中一片空白，耳边嗡嗡作响半个字都听不见。  
天后？他怎么就成了天后了呢？  
缓缓转动呆滞的眼珠，九霄云殿中群仙或心悦诚服，或一脸不甘，但都叩拜于地，山呼天帝万年。  
他五指收紧，指甲掐入掌心。  
垂眸，目光落在袖上花纹。  
他想起来了，难怪这件衣袍似曾相识。凤纹云海，金边白底，当时他怎认不出来？这分明是天后婚服啊！  
心中邪火陡然炸开，右手一扬掀了御案，金银器皿啷当滚落一地，在静谧的九霄云殿中形成巨大回响。  
群仙愕然，上巳仙人反应最快，指了他怒喝，“魔尊放肆。”  
语未落，天帝利眸已扫了过来，“退下，旭儿是本座天后，岂容尔等冒犯。”唇畔虽在笑，但笑中没有半分暖意。  
上巳仙人心中一颤，被他神威所慑不由自主退回班列，但那颗怨恨的种子已在心中种下。  
凡间素来有“红颜祸水”之说，没想到有朝一日这祸事也轮到了天界头上。魔尊没来时，天帝杀伐决断英明神武，将六界治理得一片祥和。魔尊一来，天帝便被迷了心窍，竟对他这位首辅之臣如此疾言厉色。  
“天后？”旭凤终于回神，目光缓缓上移落在天帝脸上。“我何曾愿当什么天后，如此尊位……”一一扫过众仙，一字一句宛如碾碎了从牙缝中挤出，“六界四海多的是趋之若鹜的丽人。天帝自作多情，委实可笑。”  
众仙立刻躁动起来，“大胆”，“放肆”之言不绝于耳。  
天帝右手一扬，虽是对众仙说话，双眸却只盯着旭凤。“众卿家退下，本座有事与火神商议。”  
自九霄云殿兵变之后，天帝已昭告六界削去旭凤神籍，并勒令永世不得再入天界。而今突然又称他为火神，其中昭示了什么不言而喻。  
众仙惊骇莫名，却摄于天帝威仪，嘴上不敢置喙只字半语，躬身退出了九霄云殿。  
殿门合上，挡住殿外阳光，徒留一室幽暗。  
“火神？”旭凤轻笑，“时隔多年竟能重新听到这个称谓，而且还是出自天帝口中，实在感慨良多啊！”他抬眸看向润玉，冷冷的道：“你花了这么多时间，费了这么多功夫设下此局，到底有何图谋？”  
“设局？”润玉疑惑，“旭儿你怎会如此想？”  
他神色越无辜，旭凤越认定他居心叵测，实在不想再和他兜圈子，“天帝雄心壮志，一心想将六界四海尽揽囊中。而六界之中唯有魔界不服管教。而今，魔尊变天后，仅用一个小小虚名便能换来魔界臣服，这等天大的好事去哪里找。”  
润玉眉头一皱，“原来你是这么想的。”仅须臾，紧蹙的眉峰便又展开，笑道：“这样也好，先前你纠结于血脉不肯做我天后，我尚不知用何法解开你心结。而今只是疑惑我居心叵测，对魔界图谋不轨，那倒是好办得很……”  
旭凤身子不适，心中烦躁，一个字都不想多听。“血脉也好，图谋也罢，总之我是绝无可能当你的天后的，天帝死心吧！”  
他言尽于此，袍袖一拂转身便走。  
谁知未走出几步便见到一道白光自润玉指尖飞出，在门上结成一道屏障。  
他又惊又怒，“天帝，你到底想怎样。”  
润玉笑得温和雅致，双眸却如古井般深不见底，“旭儿，我想你误解了我的意思。”  
在此之前旭凤从不知道害怕为何物，但润玉用身体、用情欲教会了他什么是怕。  
看着润玉步步逼近，他不由得步步后退。  
润玉声音清浅，说出的每个字却像重锤一样砸在他心头。“你答不答应，又有什么要紧的呢？大婚依然会进行，御令依然昭告四海。”他微笑道，“六界诸人很快就会知道魔尊成了天后，天魔两界更会一片欢庆。”  
他走到旭凤面前，“而那些胆敢反叛之人，杀之、灭之、永绝后患。”他握住旭凤的双肩，柔声道：“旭儿，你想看到天魔两界再掀战火么？”  
“你疯了。”旭凤用力拨开他的手，推拒的手腕反而被他握住。  
他轻吻对方指尖，满腔柔情蜜意，“你觉得我疯了？不，我从来没这么清醒过。我终于明白自己爱的人是谁，也终于明白该怎样将他留在我身边。”他的目光似缠绵的情丝，将那落入网中的，无力挣扎的凤凰缠得严严实实。“这座九霄云殿便是见证，我的天下、帝位将与你分享。”  
旭凤从他的眼中读懂了某种意图，那是无数个日夜里，用身体、尊严换来的惨痛认知。  
但是灵力被制的他怎敌得过润玉，很快便被抱到了龙座上。  
“你敢，润玉你敢！”他怒视对方，双目喷火。  
润玉不以为意，慢条斯理的扯开他的衣襟，“旭儿，你已经没有退路了，更没有拒绝的权力。”  
他用力抵住润玉的胸膛，但正如润玉所说，他根本没有拒绝的权力。他眼睁睁看着两人的距离一寸寸缩短。  
在双唇碰触的那一刻，他的身子僵硬了。而男人却不肯放过他，舔着他的唇，捏住他下颚迫他张开嘴。舌探了进去，侵占、施虐，如火般的高热席卷全身。  
他的衣衫被扯开，锁骨、乳头、小腹全都暴露在男人的视线下，华丽的婚服如云般堆叠在腰下，仅靠腰带系着。  
当男人的手掌从下摆探入，沿着腿侧抚上那根绵软的物事时，他再也忍耐不住了。用力抓住男人的手，“别在这里。”许是眼中含了泪，看到的一切都是模糊扭曲的，包括男人俊美的脸庞。  
这是九霄云殿，是众仙叩拜之所、授予荣耀之地。  
他曾在此处参与朝政，也在此处从母神手中接过赤霄，更在此处立下誓言，驱除奸邪、永保六界安泰。  
一颗泪珠顺着深长的眼尾滚了下来，他咬住下唇，一字一顿的道：“至少……不能在……在这里……”  
尽管群仙已散，但那满殿的几案成排酒水坛坛，落在他眼中仿佛那些人还在。  
风从窗外吹进来，如同四面八方无所不在的视线。  
人看不到，那么，灵魂呢？  
父帝死在九霄云殿上，就在这龙座上饮下放了煞气香灰的清水。  
而今他却双腿大张的坐在兄长腰间，衣衫不整肌肤赤裸。  
他的心头止不住溢出苦涩，高傲的凤眼流露出脆弱的哀求，“我这一生只求过母神，而今我求你。兄长，只要不在此处，我任你处置。”  
男人的手拢着那根绵软的物事，指尖沿着新嫩的柱身往上，掀开顶部薄皮探进敏感的小孔。  
他闷哼一声，苦苦支撑的膝盖猛的一软，那根巨大火热的阳具便抵在了他的穴口。  
“兄长……”被调教得食髓知味的身子抖得宛如风中落叶，他揪住男人衣襟苦苦哀求。  
然而男人轻易击溃了他最后一丝自尊，“说爱我，你若说出这三个字，我便放过你。”  
轻描淡写的一句话，听在他耳里就像刀子一寸寸割下他皮肉般残忍，他脸色苍白，嘴唇嗫嚅了半天狠狠咬住下唇，冷冰冰的道：“你做梦。”  
意料之中，润玉的眼深沉得像暗夜中的海。他掰开旭凤双臀，将那已经饱胀得迫不及待的阳具狠狠刺了进去。  
刹那间怀中的躯体猛的绷直了，他吻住男人的唇，也吞下他无声的嘶吼。  
这种满足感无法言喻，他就在男人体内，炙热柔软的花径密密裹着他，压迫着他，一丝缝隙都不留。被他支配、被他戮刺，被他打上烙印，染上他的气味，没有任何逃脱的机会。  
他揽着男人的腰，终于舍得将唇离开稍许，“痛吗？”一颗水珠落了下来，他舔去。  
因为他强硬的进入，男人的身体痛得不停颤抖，眼睫上都是水，反而将那双怒火灼灼的双眸衬得艳丽无比，让人生出一种摧毁的欲望。  
他着迷的盯着男人的眼，仿佛入了魔。  
就这么束缚住，牢牢的霸占住，藏起来谁也不准看。这是他的凤凰，独一无二的，耀眼的光芒。  
那滴泪终于落了下来，他缓缓舔去，怜惜的吻上男人不停颤抖的眼帘。  
男人倔强的咬住唇闭上眼，将脸偏向一旁。  
他追逐着，执拗的吻上他的唇。  
为何要这样？  
唇上触感轻柔无比，旭凤心中却一片悲凉。  
他看着窗外透进的光亮，那束金色的细沙未能照到此处，他就像隐藏在黑暗中最污秽的兽，正和嫡亲兄长做着最肮脏的事。  
体内的阳具动了，一寸寸破开他的内壁，永无止境的延伸。  
与平时狂风骤雨般的征伐不同，这次男人异常温柔，用唇舌挑弄，用手指抚摸，一切以他的感受为先。  
欲火很快被点燃，他抱住男人，咬住男人的肩用以堵住嘴边的呻吟。  
体内的情液越来越多，花径难耐的抽搐着，当男人叩击到蜜腔时。他腿根一阵痉挛，无法克制的射出一股浊液。  
还沉浸在高潮余韵中的身体敏感无比，而男人显然不打算轻易放过他。仅用顶端压过某处，一股快感便如电流般窜过脊柱直达脑门。  
他怨愤的瞪了男人一眼，用力咬住下唇不肯发出一声叫喊。  
“你在发抖，很害怕吗？那么你可以闭上眼，这样会让你好受一点。”  
他努力睁大眼却什么都看不见，一片漆黑中唯一能感受的就是男人抚过他肌肤的手掌，以及那深埋于体内的硕大的阳具。  
越看不见，身体越敏感，最后甚至连男人的呼吸都能描摹出来。火热，邪恶，将他的情欲、不为人知的渴望挑弄到极致。  
他一边咒骂一边呻吟，抗拒着男人却又紧紧抱住男人。他不知射了多少次，腿间一片湿漉漉。  
男人的帝王袍包裹着他赤裸的肌肤，细密的金线在此时竟也成了情欲的道具。他无处可逃，被托着双臀在男人腰胯上颠荡起伏。  
“你收缩得好厉害，似乎不想要我抽出来。”  
被撑得满满的花径突然变得空虚起来，男人正在离开。  
“唔……”  
“想让我进去吗？只要你说出来，我会满足你。”  
男人浅浅的抽插，硕大的顶端在穴口绕着圈。  
他用力抓紧男人肩头，脑子像被火烧着似的一片混沌。  
就在他敌不过欲望，即将说出那最羞耻的字眼时，忽然听到外面传来争吵。  
“……锦觅？”  
他惊慌失措，穴口因为紧张猛的收紧，箍得男人眉头一蹙。  
“让她走，快让她走。”唯恐怕人听见，他压低声音几近耳语。  
“你不是想见她吗？所以我让她来了。”男人含着他的耳垂，故意托高了他的臀，然后猛的放下。  
长驱直入，空虚的花径欢愉的收缩着，他被快感击得连连颤抖，喉间发出一声低沉沙哑的呻吟。  
“不行。”他喘着粗气，勉强从欲望中挣扎出来，“润玉，我求你，只要你让她离开，我……”  
“说爱我。”男人揉着他的臀，修长的手指擦过狭窄的臀缝，在滴出情液的湿漉漉的穴口边威胁，“只要你说出这三个字，我立刻让她离开。旭儿，这是你最后的机会了。”  
他被欲望和惊恐折磨得几近崩溃，虽然男人始终没有进入最让他疯狂的蜜巢，但却深谙如何挑起他的欲望，让他疯狂。  
门外传来打斗声，然后是仙障被破开的声音。  
有人推开了门，那轻微的吱呀声让他惊得魂飞魄散。  
“我爱你。”他无从选择，终于哽咽着说出了那三个字。  
一缕清润的水汽从耳侧擦过，门砰的一声合上了，他如释重负，软了身体倒在男人怀里。  
这场情事进行了很久，他在昏迷和清醒间游走。这具身体已经不是自己的了，正如男人所言，被他彻底掌控。  
等到清醒时已躺在了璇玑宫的床上，身上裹了男人的帝王袍，而那件天后婚服已经皱得惨不忍睹。  
身子已被清理过，唯独留下蜜穴里的精液。  
“六界美女如云，天帝为何对我如此执着。”他艰难的撑起身子，冷声道。  
润玉对他的怒目视而不见，执了小勺喂他喝药，“此话我已说了许多遍，你既问，那我便再答一次。旭儿，六界四海，我只要你。”  
他挥开药碗，药汤泼洒，瓷碗碎裂。  
“我不爱你，今生今世都不会爱你。”他一字一顿，说得清晰无比。  
润玉笑得温柔，“方才在九霄云殿上，你已说了爱我之言。”  
他冷笑，“强权之下的爱语岂作得真，没想到天帝竟这般蠢钝。”  
润玉手指一转，清风过处，碎裂瓷片复原如初，又在案上变回半月瓷碗。  
他戒备的盯着润玉，唯恐他又做出什么惊人之举。  
片刻之后只见润玉轻叹一声，“旭儿，你若不肯爱我，那我便只有让你死去了。”  
他一点都不意外。天后能留，魔尊一定不能留，若换了他是天帝也会这么做。  
润玉手掌一翻，白光过处现出一个小匣，两颗红色仙丹在小匣中滴溜溜打转。  
“这两颗仙丹中有一枚是剧毒，服下即刻魂飞魄散。旭儿，你是我弟弟，因此我给你选择的机会。”  
“假仁假义。”旭凤随手抓出一枚药丸放入口中吞下，朗声笑道：“慷慨赴死比苟且偷生好上千万倍，多谢天帝恩赐。”  
润玉神色未变，含笑看着旭凤。  
等了一会儿没有等来预料中的疼痛，旭凤惊疑不定。摸摸内丹精元处，再瞅瞅润玉，突然伸手将剩下的那枚丹药抓了过来一口吞下。  
两颗都吃了，总有一颗是毒药吧！  
但是等了又等，不仅没有等来半分痛苦，反而一缕清凉之气从灵脉中缓缓升起，不一会儿小腹便仙气充盈，暖洋洋的甚是舒服。  
“你……”他终于明白了，气得全身发抖，哇的一声吐出一口黑血。  
说来也奇怪，这血吐出来之后身体反而舒服多了，那股一直盘绕在内丹精元处的阻塞感也消失了。  
润玉将他揽在怀中，手掌抵在他胸膛上为他输送灵气。  
“别碰……别碰我……”气怒之下四肢酸软，润玉只当他在调情。  
“好啦，都是我的错。”亲亲他脸颊，柔声哄道：“但若不是如此，你怎肯服下灵丹，又怎会吐出阻塞在胸腹中的淤血？”  
“滚，滚。”打也打不过，骂也骂不过，只能颤着手抓起枕头砸过去。“本尊再也不想见到你，这辈子，下辈子，下下辈子都不想见到你。”  
“好好好，不见不见。”润玉拉开门，忽然想到什么回头笑道：“忘了跟你说，我已让觅儿在花厅中等候，你若想见她，那便换了衣衫来吧！”  
反手合上门，抬眼便见邝露走了过来。  
“拿来了么？”  
邝露犹豫了一会，还是把那枚灵珠取了出来，一株伞状植物晃着两片嫩芽在里面上下漂浮。  
润玉伸指在腕上一划，血液落在灵珠上，转瞬便被蓬羽吸收了去。  
“陛下。”邝露不忍，几次想劝但话到嘴边又咽了下去。陛下执拗，心中唯有一人，旁人是劝不了的。  
等蓬羽长出第四片叶子时，润玉终于收回了手。  
“你下去吧，旭儿要出来了。”  
邝露行礼跪下，低声道：“请陛下保重龙体。”  
门开了，旭凤脚步虚浮的走了出来。  
方才刚说了“今生不见”的话，转眼就破了誓，旭凤觉得脸好疼。  
润玉来扶他，他甩开，冷冰冰的道：“谁要你扶，难道本尊没有腿么？”  
润玉顺毛捋，“是本座身子虚弱，需要尊上搀扶。”  
旭凤被哄得心花怒放，脸上装得很不屑，“既如此，本尊就勉为其难吧！”  
锦觅在花厅里左等右等，终于等来了旭凤。  
“凤凰。”她起身，在看到旭凤身边的润玉时愕然住了脚。  
“你出去，我有话跟锦觅说。”旭凤侧头对他说。  
“好，我就在院外，你若有事便叫我。”润玉连问都不问，命仙侍送了茶后转身就去了。  
润玉怎这么听凤凰的话？  
锦觅压下心头疑惑，拉住旭凤的手急切的看着他。“凤凰，我听说你被润玉关起来了，我很担心你。”  
旭凤垂下眼眸，目光落在她紧紧攥住衣袖的手上。一会儿之后，轻柔而坚定的拉开了它。  
“凤凰？”锦觅泫然若泣。“你还是这么厌恶我么？我知道我错了，我做了不可挽回的错事，凤凰，我……”  
旭凤沉声道：“你若对我还有半分愧疚，那就帮我做一件事。”  



End file.
